It All Started With Pancakes
by Lord of the Pixies
Summary: Amu's boring. Ikuto's a sex god. She loves him. He doesn't notice her. At all. When Amu's older sisters- Ran, Miki, Su and Diamond- decide to help Amu, their plans are crazy, illogical, cruel and a little extreme. OOC AU


**A/N- Yeah, I KNOW I shouldn't be writing another fic, especially as I've got another one to finish…..**

**For those of you who haven't read any of my stories before- I just want to tell you, I write really clichéd fics (Love them!) and they are all AU (Alternate Universe, I think) so, In this, Amu does not have charas.**

**Also, I'm kinda new to Shugo Chara! So, I don't know exactly who all the characters are, so please be nice!**

**(This is all in Amu's POV, BTW)**

**XOX**

I let out a big sigh. Nothing EVER goes right in my world.

I was the youngest of four sisters, four gorgeous, accomplished, sisters- and I was the boring, mousy one who cant get that certain boy (Damn you, Ikuto!) to notice me.

Ran was a year older than me, she was fifteen, and head of the cheerleading team. She was in the same year as Ikuto, but I didn't have to worry, as she was dating Ikuto's best friend, Yoru.

Miki was a sensible, rather blunt, Sixteen year old, with a big artistic streak.

Su had just graduated- and was a complete airhead, even if she was a good cook.

Diamond (Or Dia, as we call her) Was an actress, not a well known one- but her agent said she had promise, and would hopefully one day make it big.

And me? A clumsy fourteen year old geek who's at the bottom of the social ladder.

And now? My Best friend, Rima, had just got her first boyfriend ,Nagihiko, from the year above, and had had her first kiss.

I am now ,officially, the last girl in our year to have virgin lips.

"'Sup, Amu?" Asked Ran, patting my back, as I lay my head down on my boring desk in my boring room.

"My life is dismal pit of depression. How's yours?"

She actually _laughed. _Bitch.

"Aww, sissy, don't worry! Anyway, Su came to visit- she's making pancakes!"

Pa- Pa- _pancakes._

"PANCAKES!!!!!" I shrieked, throwing myself past Ran, down the stairs, own the hallway, into the kitchen and- ahhh! There they were! All golden and covered in syrup and-

I grabbed a plate of them before my mouth turned into Niagara falls, and made for the nearest chair around our big table.

I sat down licking my lips- but the chair didn't feel right, to soft and squishy.

"What the hell's up with this chair Su, I-" I turned my head to see a pair of dark eyes looking back at me, amused.

_Ikuto._

I vaguely heard Ran , Su and Yoru shrieking their heads off as, I flew up from Ikuto's lap, grabbing my plate of pancakes.

_I can't believe that in my pancake-induced haze I accidentally sat on the lap of the hottest boy in school._

"OHMYGODIMSOSORRY!" I gushed as my traitor sisters laughed even louder. I believe Yoru was rolling on the floor somewhere.

Ikuto pressed his lips together in an effort to stop himself from laughing. "Well- I can't say that's ever happened before."

I blushed even harder, and grabbing my plate of pancakes, I bolted for the door, tripping over a still-laughing Yoru in the process.

**XOX**

"I can't believe you tripped over my boyfriend, and into Miki's art supplies." Ran sighed as she sat down next to me. Miki placed an ice pack to my forehead against an angry red bump.

"Wait 'till Dia hears about this." Miki muttered, smiling a little.

I groaned. Dia'll never let me forget this.

"You like Ikuto, don't you?" Su chimed in from my bedroom doorway, eyeing us all sat on my bed.

Just kill me.

I vaguely heard the clomp of footsteps, and Dia poked her head over Su's shoulder. Great, she was home.

"Of course she does!" Dia said, grinning. She always did have an uncanny sense for crushes- we often joked she could smell them a mile off.

"OHMIGOSHTHISISSOOGREAT!!!" Ran gushed, hugging me "We can double date!"

I sighed. Why did my sister have to be an insane looney who likes to sniff peoples feet? "Ran- he doesn't like me. I'm too boring."

That shut them up.

"I have an idea."

Dia's ideas are never good things.

I was in 7th grade, Dia told me to dye my hair blue. Even RIMA thought I was weird.

Last week, Dia wanted Su to make 'curried Bolognese" Even dopey Su refused.

This morning, Dia streaked round the streets in 'a protest for the whales'

And now, This. Whatever this was.

"What we do, we all make Amu a mini version of ourselves, take her under our wing for _one day _and when Ikuto notices her, we'll know she isn't boring anymore, so Amu can stay like that, AND have her sex god."

That- actually wasn't so bad.

"Ran, you have her first."

No, it was bad, Reeaaaallly bad.

"N-N-" I began, waving my arms frantically around, trying to ward off Ran's advances.

She placed her head close to mine. "Now, Amu, be a good girl, and let Sissy teach you how its done." She raised her head, to look at all my mentally Ill sisters.

"Girls, Get my pom-poms."

-

-

-

Oh. my. god.

No, just-No

-

NOT THE POM-POMS!

-

**A/N- soooo, how was it? Should I continue? If you think so, leave a review!!**

**-Be Be xoxox**


End file.
